


Home is where my dog is

by twoshipsinthenight



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Some Alpha/Omega undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshipsinthenight/pseuds/twoshipsinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler loves his new team, has it bad for his new captain. Tries to keep it at a friends level, for the sake of... everyone else?</p><p>Jamie has always loved hockey first, and he's too shy to have much success with dating anyone, not much for casual hook ups... but when he first sees his newest line mate, he can't shake this feeling of... home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It must have been so tough, coming to a new team and a new city, not knowing anyone…” the reporter simpered away with her redundant questions as Tyler tried to appear politely interested. That wasn’t true, anyways – he obviously knew Pevs, and he’d spent a lot of time studying video of his new teammates, so that when he got to Dallas, he could fit in as seamlessly as possible, both on and off the ice.

“I think it’s a challenge for anyone to be in a new situation, but I got really lucky in my new team, everyone has been great here, and Dallas is a great city…” Tyler smiled and kept his tone cheerful and upbeat, hoping to keep his answers just bland enough that the reporter would lose interest soon. It wasn’t that he hated the media, not like some hockey players, no, normally he would be happy to talk to people and make sure they got some interesting sound bites for the Stars fans.

It was just that, tonight was the night he got to go home early, no practice tomorrow, and he honestly couldn’t wait to cuddle up with Marshall, watch a little game tape and a movie, order in some awesome food, and then pass out. Early.

Tyler scratched the back of his head while half-listening to another long-winded question. Yeah, maybe that wasn’t a normal thing for a 21 year old multi-millionaire guy to think, but he wasn’t ashamed. He partied as hard as anyone, but he was damn tired after a long week of games, working out hard, and not getting enough sleep. He’d even said as much in the locker room when a handful of the guys had asked him to come out, and he’d actually gotten a chorus of agreement. It’d been an exhausting week for everyone, good hard work and he was proud of it, proud of the team, and that itch that had always seemed to be present in Boston was quiet for once. He felt safe here, didn’t need to hide himself like he’d always done in that other locker room. Didn’t feel the need to drink balls to the wall, or prove he was macho. He was respected and included instantly on the Stars, and he finally felt like he could take care of himself when he needed to. He finally felt like he knew how to do that.

He caught Jamie’s eye as he walked by behind the reporter, looking like he wanted to help get her out of his face. He gave an extra-big smile and wink while answering the next question, but thankfully that was finally her last one and she thanked him and then left.

“You can always ask them to leave, Segs, you don’t have to answer a thousand questions after every game.” Jamie was rolling his eyes in exaggerated mockery but Tyler knew he was honestly trying to give some gentle advice, too.

“Ya, I know man. I don’t really mind, though.”

Jamie eyed him while he tied his shoelaces. “Thought you wanted to get home to your bed early tonight. You do look beat, man, you want a ride?”

Tyler looked down at himself, gear still mostly on, his Under Armour shirt now dry but he knew he must stink. “Nah, m’fine. You go ahead, you look tired too.”

“Better off than you, though. Take it easy, get some sleep, that’s important too.”

“Catch you later, Jamie.”

“Bye.”

Tyler let his eyes trail over Jamie’s back as he walked out of the room, but quickly got a hold of himself and started methodically stripping off gear. No one else was left from the team, and Tyler knew the equipment guys would want to get in here soon to get everything cleaned up, so that they could go home too. He showered fast, and when he was ready to go he made sure to holler a “G’night!” to Frankie, the skate guy, who waved at him and shouted back “Good game Tyler!”

He grinned as he got into his car, thinking about Jamie offering him a ride. Such a captain complex. He couldn’t imagine Jamie without the C. He was like a mother hen, clucking about the locker room. Tyler knew himself well enough to admit that he liked it, liked being cared about and having someone worry about him. That that someone was an incredibly hot, sexy teammate was just a huge plus. But Tyler knew that the thing between him and Jamie wasn’t like that. Jamie cared about him as a friend, and Tyler mostly kept his attraction to a low burn. When he was a little obvious and handsy, well, he could get like that with all of his friends, so it wasn’t looked at strangely. His crush was a secret to everyone, and that was how it had to be. How it always was, with any of his crushes on teammates or guys in general. The few exceptions had been casual, with buddies, where they both knew it was just a buddies thing. He’d dated a handful of girls, too, but luckily the whole pro athlete thing seemed to serve as a watertight excuse as to why he never got serious with any of them.

He started the car and drove through the mostly empty streets to his apartment, same building as Jamie and Jordie. He parked a few spots down from Jamie’s car, a warm feeling settling in his gut when he saw it parked there. He hadn’t been sure if Jamie was going to go out with the few guys that seemed to still have energy, if he’d feel it was his captainly duty to go along for a few drinks. But Jamie wasn’t really like that, and Tyler respected that about him. He only did things if he really felt like it, and wasn’t ever afraid of being called out or criticized. If Tyler had been more like him in Boston, or had had him as a role model in Boston, he’d have found himself a lot sooner, he’s sure of it.

His cell pinged, and he pulled it out to see a text from the man himself. _Movie night?_

Tyler texted back quickly, grinning again as he decides to tease a little. _Only if you walk Marshall with me first – bring a poop bag_

Tyler doesn’t get a response, but when he steps off the elevator to his floor, he sees Jamie leaning against the wall by his door. He raises his eyebrows at him, like, ookay? Jamie pulls a little bag out of his pocket, deadpan, and Tyler has to laugh.

“Jordie has his girl over, and he kept giving me these looks that mean don’t let the door hit you on your way out, like he thinks he’s even gonna get some tonight.” Jamie sounded grumbly, and Tyler didn’t have the heart to point out that Jordie probably _will_ get some, seeing as how he’s had a steady girlfriend for over a year now.

Tyler turns away so Jamie can’t see his smile, and proceeds to fling open the door to a bounding Marshall, who can’t seem to decide whom he wants to greet first, and runs back and forth between the two of them for a minute, tail a blur and happy half-bark half-whines as Tyler grabs his leash off the hook and swings his gear bag into the nook. He hugs Marshall, clipping the leash on his collar, and offers the handle to Jamie. Jamie takes it, grinning at Marshall and scratching his side. Tyler hopes he doesn’t have a dopey-fond expression on his face right now, even though Jamie totally does – but that’s directed at Tyler’s dog, not Tyler. Tyler just can’t ever get over what seeing Jamie and Marshall together does to him, every time.

Jamie looks up at him and Tyler is pretty sure he’s managed to get his face under control. Tyler smiles and turns to lock up his door again, and as they head for the elevator with Marshall vibrating with happiness between them, Tyler is feeling pretty content about where his life has taken him right at this moment. He leans back in the elevator, watching Jamie press the button for the lobby in front of him, and thinks, well, I could be more content. But, I can’t have him, so having him as a friend is close enough. He knows that will have to suffice, and he wills himself to just enjoy the closeness with Jamie whenever they’re around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, thanks for the hits, kudos, and bookmarks, everyone! This is mostly born from my desire to procrastinate on important homework, so here's to creative avoidance, yay!
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is from Jamie's POV, and I'm thinking it will mostly alternate between them unless the plot calls for otherwise. I've always enjoyed stories that do that, a little classic irony thrown in, so I hope you enjoy it too! :)

Jamie considers himself a pretty self-aware dude. He knows he's bi, knows he thinks Tyler is attractive and funny and sweet, a catch all-in-all. But he also knows he himself is shy when it comes to trying to date, or even flirt with anyone. And he really, really does not want to mess up this new, awesome friendship he has going on with Ty, nor does he want to risk messing up things for the team. He knows that Tyler plays with his heart and soul out, goes all in, can’t separate the game from how he’s feeling, and he would never do anything to jeopardize the game for Tyler.

He reminds himself of that with deep, steadying breaths in the crisp November air outside their apartment building, pretending to look at the scenery to his left while Tyler talks in a baby voice to Marshall, being all endearing and ridiculously cute. He feels a surge of affection for the two of them, and can feel his cheeks heat up. It’s always like this when they do domestic things together – like walk Marshall, apparently. He also loves to cook for Tyler, likes to make sure his house doesn’t get too out of hand, brings him his gear bag when he leaves it in Jamie’s car or apartment… yeah, it’s like that.

He’s always been that way with his family, looking after Jordie and his parents, his cousins, even his close friends at school. But with Tyler, it’s always felt a little different. Jamie feels… well, possessive. And he knows that that isn’t appropriate – especially when they’ve only been good friends for a couple of months, and he knows that Tyler isn’t even interested in him in that way. Tyler’s dated girls, never indicated anything more than platonic feelings for guys, and isn’t shy about touching Jamie; always pushing him, hugging him, patting his back, and smacking him playfully. Jamie sometimes clams up or gets awkward around Tyler, but Tyler doesn’t seem to have the same issue around Jamie. Obviously, he doesn’t share the same confusing feelings that Jamie is struggling with.

Jamie can’t really help but take care of Tyler though. And he doesn’t want to stop. Tyler doesn’t seem to mind at all, in fact, Jamie could swear he likes it. Almost preens sometimes when Jamie pays him special attention. Jamie figures it’s just his personality, but that doesn’t make his reactions any less provocative.

Sometimes Jamie has a hard time not just giving in to his urge to stroke Tyler’s hair and tell him what to do, before taking him home and finally getting to look his fill at that glorious body…

“Jamie, can you hear me in there… Hellooo?” Tyler is waving his hand obnoxiously in front of Jamie’s face, and so Jamie catches it, almost kisses it, but instead he pushes it away and looks around.

“What?” he asks, eloquently.

Tyler laughs, a short, gleeful thing. “Dude, you were checked out, I like, left you all alone under this tree for a good couple minutes before I noticed you weren’t with me.”

“Oh, sorry.” Jamie knuckles his eyes. “Just tired, need a little downtime to let my body catch up with my brain or something.”

“Or something. Yep, Marshall did his thing, so we can head back. You still want to watch a movie?” Tyler is squinting at him, trying to decipher his face or something, fuck if Jamie knows what he’s thinking.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

They get back to Tyler’s apartment, and Tyler hangs up Marshall’s leash while kicking off his shoes, which Jamie puts in an orderly line with his own shoes. He can sense more than hear Tyler laughing at him, but it’s become a routine and it comforts Jamie. Just like going into the kitchen and getting glasses of water for each of them, checking Marshall’s bowl for clean water, and grabbing some nutritionist-approved snacks and that pink drink Ty loves and hauling it all out to the living room. Tyler’s already set up the movie, and is flipping through his stack of to-go menus, finally picking one and asking, “Thai food good? The usual?”

Jamie nods, unable to speak for a moment as he meets Tyler’s soft eyes, feeling like he’s being pulled forward by an invisible force as he looks at him. Tyler looks away first, and grabs his phone to order, dialing the number rapidly. Jamie shakes it off and settles into the couch, determined not to be weird and to just enjoy the proximity to one of his favorite people. Marshall jumps up between them, which is per usual, but Jamie has a fleeting moment of wishing he could snuggle up to Tyler like that, which, well, is also per usual these days.

Jamie sighs and then yawns, and Tyler reaches over Marshall to poke him in the arm. “No, no yawning. You have to stay awake and watch this with me.”

“What are we watching, anyways?” The movie is paused on one of the opening previews, which makes Jamie’s heart flutter for a moment. Tyler likes to just skip through the previews, but one time Jamie stopped him and confessed that he likes to watch them, and since then Tyler has always played them.

“Cesar Chavez – it’s gotten great reviews, and it looks really interesting.”

“What’s it about?” Not that he doubts Tyler’s taste, he just likes watching Tyler talk.

“Uh, it’s about Chávez’s efforts to organize the farm laborers in California into a union, back in the time of Kennedy and Nixon. I heard about it through one of the people who does Seguin’s Stars stuff with me.”

Jamie nods. “Cool, sounds good.”

Tyler takes that as a signal to start the previews, and they watch in relative quiet, aside from occasional comments about wanting to see this or that movie. When the movie starts, Jamie quickly gets absorbed, and is startled when the doorbell rings. Tyler chuckles at him, patting his knee before getting up to get the food. Jamie stares at the paused screen, suddenly feeling a little guilty about not ever really thinking about where all his food comes from. That looks like back-breaking, hard labor, and they don’t even get free access to water? What the hell is wrong with people?

Tyler pokes him again. “What are you thinking?”

Jamie looks at him. He’s unpacking the Thai food, and glancing at Jamie as he waits for a response.

“Just that, I can’t believe people can treat other people that way, and it makes me want to go do something about the fact that people can deny other people water, or the right to use a bathroom. I hate it.”

Tyler is smiling at him. “You have the biggest heart. I could see you as an activist, always standing up for something you believe in. You do that for us, all the time.”

Jamie can feel himself blush. “Yeah, I guess.” He feels awkward about receiving a compliment like that. He knows he could do more, feels a bit ashamed that he doesn’t. Tyler’s always complimenting him. It seems so easy for him, telling people how awesome they are. Jamie tends to keep those things inside a bit more, preferring to show people how much he cares through actions rather than words. But Tyler seems to know that about him, and just gives him another grin before starting the movie again.

It’s a really good movie, and by the end they’ve both wiped their eyes a few times, which is pretty normal for them. Jamie loves how open Tyler is with his feelings, feels like it lets him be more open too.

Jamie watches as Tyler relaxes back into the couch for a minute after turning off the TV. The room is dark, only a little light from the kitchen trickling into the living room, and Jamie has an almost overwhelming urge to reach for Tyler, pull him close. His hand is already resting on Marshall, and Ty’s hand is on Marshall’s head, just inches away from his own. He breathes in and out slowly, trying to calm his racing heart, and finally reaches his hands overhead for a shoulder stretch, rolling his head at the same time. He drops his arms, and Tyler is looking at him, but quickly looks back down at Marshall.

Jamie starts picking up their mess of food containers and such from the coffee table, and Tyler joins in after a moment. They clean up in comfortable silence, and Jamie gets that rush of fondness again as they work in perfect synchronicity. When they’re finished, they’re both standing in the kitchen, and Jamie smiles at a very sleepy-looking Ty before he says, “Gonna head up. See you tomorrow?”

Tyler nods, and then takes a few steps forward to pull Jamie into a full-body hug. Jamie loves this moment. Tyler may hug everyone, but somehow, it feels special, this hug, just for Jamie. Tyler lingers for a bit longer than normal, finally pulling away and blinking tiredly at Jamie. “See you tomorrow.” He offers a sleepy smile, and Jamie has to force himself not to reach for Tyler, to just smile back and turn for the door. He tugs on his shoes, which he left laced up, and after he opens the door he turns back to say, “Good night, Tyler.”

Tyler is just a few feet behind him, ready to lock up after him. “Good night, Jamie.”

As Jamie stands in the elevator again, he thinks about how gone he is for Tyler. He doesn’t even see anyone else, not like that. He wonders if it will get easier, if he’ll find someone who makes him feel the same way whom he can actually be with. Ideally a woman – but the idea just makes him feel a bit sick, and he decides not to dwell on it right now. He’s got hockey, he’s got his friends and family. He’s not missing anything, not for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler walks slowly back into his kitchen, absently petting Marshall as he plods along beside him. They both head into the bedroom, and Tyler can’t help but wish that Jamie was staying here with him, taking off their clothes together, changing into boxers and brushing their teeth together, Jamie jokingly giving him a hard time about his grooming rituals. As he goes through the motions, he imagines Jamie, all sleepy and doe-eyed, waiting for him in bed.

He slides under the covers and allows himself to fantasize. The long, tiring week and the close proximity to Jamie all evening has lowered his resistances, and he can feel himself growing hard as he pictures what Jamie would do if Tyler just leaned over and captured his nipple with his mouth, sucking until it grew hard and then moving on to the other one. He imagines Jamie’s intake of breath, the way his muscles would ripple under his soft skin as Tyler stroked his hands down his chest, memorizing the feel of his stomach, teasing a delicious moan from his full, pouty lips. He presses a hard palm to his dick, pretending it is Jamie’s hand, eager to touch Tyler, wanting him. He imagines leaning up to capture Jamie’s sensuous mouth, the mouth that tempts him constantly, from across the table, in the locker room, on the ice. He imagines finally getting to sink his tongue inside, Jamie opening up for him, sucking him in, claiming him as his own. He pushes down his boxers, and nearly comes at the thought of Jamie begging him to touch him, needing the release. He grips the base of his dick and imagines Jamie hot and needy, dark eyes lustful, dick leaking and pulling Tyler close to him, grabbing Tyler’s hand and asking him  to touch him, saying he wants him with his whole body. It nearly sends Tyler over the edge again, and he breathes deeply for a moment, composing himself before starting to stroke his dick slowly.

He would want to go down on Jamie, and he imagines moving down Jamie’s body, tasting and kissing, discovering every spot that makes his man moan and tremble. He’d tease for a little bit, biting and licking at Jamie’s thighs, until Jamie reaches down to run his hands through Tyler’s hair, over his cheek, coaxing him up to where Jamie needs his mouth desperately. Tyler would rub his cheek up and down Jamie’s cock, prolonging the intense way Jamie was staring at him, his eyes smoldering and a little wild. Tyler would hold eye contact as he opened his lips and sucked the tip of Jamie’s cock into his mouth. Jamie would throw his head back, using all his willpower not to thrust up into the wet warmth of Tyler’s mouth, as Tyler inched down slowly, laving his tongue on the underside of Jamie’s dick. Tyler imagines coming back up, a filthy popping sound as he came off of his lover’s cock, and waiting until Jamie made eye contact with him again, desire and desperation mingling in his eyes, before taking him fully to the root. That thought sends Tyler over the edge, and he pictures Jamie coming in his mouth and on his lips, painting him with his seed, making him Jamie’s.

He lays back in bed, panting, and then cleans himself off with a tissue. He’ll have to wash the sheet tomorrow, but right now he wants to go to sleep basking in the warm glow of his fantasy. He snuggles into the pillow, feeling only a tiny bit guilty about fantasizing about his straight teammate and buddy, before deciding it’s completely harmless and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie wakes up ready to get his day started, excited to see Tyler again, hoping that he’ll want to hang out early. Calling Tyler is easy, it’s the talking that suddenly gets hard when Tyler answers and his voice is a sleepy, throaty thing.

“Uh, Ty. Tyler. You up yet man?”

Tyler audibly yawns into the phone and Jamie is picturing him, snuggled into his covers, and he might need another shower- a cold one this time. “Yah, I’m up, I’m up. Come over in 20?”

“K.” Jamie nearly squeaks, and then hangs up the phone before he does anything embarrassing. Oh god, now Tyler would be getting into the shower – Jamie needs a distraction, so he trolls Twitter for fifteen minutes before giving in and heading out his door.

Tyler doesn't answer his knock, but when Jamie tries the door it’s unlocked, so he just lets himself in. He walks into the kitchen, but Tyler is nowhere to be seen. “Ty?” he calls, but receives no answer.

Suddenly, he realizes that the shower is running, and with a jolt he sees that the door is a bit cracked, and he can see a glimpse of the shower from where he is standing. He thinks about backing away and going to wait in the living room, doing something normal like putting the TV on, but he finds himself inexplicably inching closer to the opening. There’s no way this is a good idea, but it’s not like he hasn't showered with Tyler before – but that’s only with the team around, never just the two of them.

As he steps just a little closer, he hears a sound – Tyler is moaning! Jamie bolts to the living room, flinging himself onto the couch and hastily clicking the remote until something is on the screen, and then staring at it, unseeing, for what feels like hours. Tyler, moaning… god, he wants to get his hands on him.

After what is really only a few minutes he hears Tyler come into the kitchen and say, “Oh, hey Jamie. Didn't think you were here yet. G'morning.”

Jamie can only nod, trying to talk but only managing a tinny, “S’cool,” but when he turns to Tyler there is no way that Tyler can miss the way Jamie’s eyes travel down his naked chest, to his shorts, and back up to his face. Tyler looks like he’s blushing slightly, and clears his throat before turning around to grab waters from the fridge for both of them.

Great, there goes Jamie making things awkward again. Jamie sighs. Tyler walks over and slides down on the couch next to him, offering the water.

“Why are you watching this cooking show?” Tyler looks at him, puzzled, and Jamie wracks his brain for a plausible answer.

“Uh, gonna try to learn to cook a little? Maybe?”

Tyler looks even more confused. “You are?”

Suddenly Jamie feels a bit defensive. “Yeah, and I’ll even cook something for you, it’ll be delicious. I can be a good cook if I want.”

Tyler puts up both hands in a ‘whoa’ gesture. “Calm down there, big guy. If you wanna cook for me, I’ll let you. Just don’t poison me.” Tyler gives him a wink, and Jamie takes that as a cue to grab him into a headlock. Tyler instantly fights back, and for all that Jamie is bigger than Tyler, they’re pretty evenly matched – Tyler’s a lot quicker, but eventually Jamie is sitting on top of him, holding his wrists above his head and laughing, their heads close together.

“Gonna cry ‘Uncle’, Ty?” Jamie leans back a little and they stare at each other, the world going very still for a moment as things suddenly intensify and the air in the room grows thick.

“No,” Tyler breathes out, his eyelashes fluttering a bit as he takes a deep breath back in.

Jamie feels a thrill travel like lightning all the way up his spine, and he shivers, fighting the urge to grind down his semi-hard erection into Tyler’s groin. He glances down to break the eye contact, and notices that Tyler is at least half-hard too. Jamie takes in a shaky breath, closing his eyes and trying to get a hold of himself. He refuses to ruin their friendship over his stupid hormones, and so, keeping his eyes closed, he slides off of Tyler and sits back, bending up his knees to hide his erection and leaning back on his hands.

Jamie sits there for a minute, trying to let his breathing return to normal, giving Tyler a chance to calm down too. It’s totally normal for guys to pop a boner when they’re wrestling, he reminds himself. It doesn't mean anything that Tyler got hard too. Instead of feeling better, though, he feels sad at the thought.

He feels Tyler shift next to him, and opens his eyes. Tyler isn't looking at him, and Jamie feels really awkward.

“So, uh…” Tyler clears his throat, “I’m gonna go – get dressed.” He jumps up and almost runs to his bedroom, and Jamie feels like he really messed them up. It was so awkward now, why was it so awkward? He was being weird with his feelings, he needed to get them under control.


	5. Chapter 5

There’s a weird feeling floating between the two of them for the rest of the day, and Tyler is exhausted by the time he finally collapses into bed. He falls asleep pretty quickly, but sleeps poorly, waking frequently and dreaming of strange, unrelated snapshots of his life that all feel a bit unsettled and uneasy.

When his alarm goes off, he has a fleeting moment of panic that he’ll be late to practice, and imagines Chara’s glowering face with a sense of doom before realizing with a huge sense of relief that he is in Dallas. His captain is Jamie, whom he adores, even if there is some weird tension between them right now.

Tyler feels like a zombie as he gets ready for practice, going through the motions like he does every day, but not really seeing what’s in front of him. His mind, albeit slowly, is processing everything that has happened between him and Jamie since he moved to Dallas over the summer. He can’t pinpoint  _exactly_  when things changed, but if he had to hazard a guess, all clues seem to point to just the other day, when he was fantasizing about Jamie in his bed. That was actually only two days ago. It feels like weeks to Tyler.

He can’t bear the awkwardness, and vows to himself not to slip up like that again. Maybe Jamie had sensed something from him – maybe Tyler had let something slip and Jamie was trying to let him down gently.

He is the first one to practice, which while he is usually one of the first guys there on game days, he’s not usually quite so early. He sits in his stall and leans back, closing his eyes. He thinks back to the first time he played with Jamie. It had been at the 2012 All-Star game. He remembers getting to the camp, and then feeling awkward because Chara had treated him like the uncool kid brother, so he'd drifted around the room, finally settling near Jamie Benn who was a young, quiet player whom everyone had been a bit surprised had made the team. He was known for his uncannily accurate shot, though, so maybe it shouldn’t have been such a surprise. He'd seemed to know quite a few of the other players, but had still hung back a bit, looking a little like a hermit tucked into his couch in this back corner. Tyler had felt the corner of his mouth tug up in a half-smile as he’d eyed him subtly. Jamie had been trying to act like he didn't notice Tyler sitting by him, pretending to read something on his phone, but Tyler had been able to tell he was waiting for Tyler to say something.

Tyler had wanted to see what Benn would do if he just sat there, saying nothing, but the quiet finally got to him and he cleared his throat.

“Is it just me, or are these guys being assholes, acting like they are so much better than the younger guys and hanging out in their little cliques?” Tyler had sighed dramatically, hoping to get a smile out of the winger.

Jamie had shrugged with just one shoulder, looking terribly awkward. “Eh, they’re alright, but I don’t like the posturing and name-dropping and all of the cameras.” He'd sighed too, but then had smiled very tentatively at Tyler.

Tyler had beamed back at him, then dropped a sly wink and tilted his head toward Chara. “I bet you I get more points for our team than he does. He’d never live that down back in Boston.” Tyler had giggled, then felt himself blush a little. What was he doing? he remembers asking himself. He'd been flirting, and it hadn't even been his intention to do so.

Jamie had turned towards him a little in his seat, and Tyler had felt himself melting in those big brown eyes. Aw, shit, he remembers thinking... that, yeah. That is why. Fuck.

Tyler had leaned back a little, noticing a reporter making a beeline for their little secluded corner. “Heads up.” He'd muttered softly to Jamie, who also straightened up and put away his phone.

After the impromptu interview, in which Tyler still had not been able to stop himself from flirting gently with Jamie, they’d managed to talk a little about their families, their teams, and their past teams. Then it had been time for the draft.

Tyler had felt himself becoming more and more upset as neither of them were called, Chara waiting up until the very end. At least Chara did end up picking him, and at least Jamie was on Tyler’s team, but Tyler had been resentful, and embarrassed. He was used to being one of the first ones picked – at least in anything related to hockey. He had been able to tell Jamie was upset too, but was trying to be a good sport about it. As they'd waited to file off the stage and head to get changed, Tyler had bumped companionably into Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie looked at him, and Tyler whispered, “Let’s prove them wrong.” Jamie had given him a bigger smile this time, and Tyler had been able to feel his heart thudding loudly to the beat of the Drake song playing in the background.  _Do you ever get nervous? Are you single?_

Tyler hears loud talking as a couple guys enter the arena and opens his eyes, coming back to the present. He pulls his shirt over his head quickly and is untying his shoes as Jamie and Jordie walk through the door to the locker room, still talking loudly, something about dinner for tonight and whether Jamie’s taste in Starbucks is shameful.

“Ty, stand up for me, Jordie thinks anything with syrup is gross – but he liked that pumpkin latte I got, remember, he stole it from me and drank most of it!” Jamie gives Tyler a petulant look, and Jordie is shaking his head vehemently.

Tyler rolls his eyes and shakes his head mournfully. “I refuse to be a part of your immature fight. Although, Jordie, didn’t you say that chai’s were the best drink? Pretty sure those have more sugar than Jamie’s latte…” Tyler hides his face by ducking back down to keep untying his shoes, since he can’t stop the wide grin that threatens to split his face.

The brothers sit in their respective stalls, Jamie's just two over from Tyler's, and start getting changed, still bickering good-naturedly. Tyler adores them.

Jamie reaches over to steal Tyler’s stick tape, starting to slowly wind it around the handle of a stick as he and Jordie finally stop snarking at each other. He finishes and tosses it back at Tyler, throwing it hard enough to bounce off Tyler’s arm and land on the floor. Tyler looks at him with fake exasperation, but Jamie is grinning into his knees just like Tyler was earlier, pretending to be focused on untying his own shoes. Jamie always does things in a weird order, but whatever, Tyler isn’t one to judge hockey rituals. They all have their things. Tyler decides to go bike for a little bit to warm up, and smacks Jamie on the shoulder as he passes.

“Bike,” is all he says when Jamie raises his eyebrows at him, and Jamie nods. Tyler figures he’ll join him in a little bit, but Jamie gets up immediately to follow him to the cardio room. Jordie cackles evilly behind them, shouting “Yes dear, coming dear.”

“You’re just jealous you’re not invited!” Jamie shouts lamely back at his brother.

“I can bike if I want to!” Jordie shouts back. “But I don’t want to intrude on your date, I know how important that is for team chemistry!” He emphasizes the words ‘team chemistry' with exaggerated sweetness, voice dripping with sarcasm - but maybe a little affection too.

Tyler ignores the exchange, getting on the bike and feeling his tension lessen as he starts exerting himself. He can do this, he reminds himself. He can be just friends with Jamie – the best of friends, even. He glances at Jamie, his heart doing little somersaults as he sees Jamie starting to sweat a little, the dark hairs at his temples starting to stick to his skin. He wants to press his thumbs there, stroke Jamie’s hair back and taste the little drops of sweat that collect there.

Jamie looks up at Tyler, meeting his eyes with a soft smile before focusing back on biking once more. It snaps Tyler out of the dangerous track his mind was beginning to wander down, and he focuses back on his own bike, getting into an agreeable rhythm. They finish together after about twenty minutes, and start talking about league news as they head back to the locker room and get geared up for practice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? How has it already been a year and twenty days since I last wrote for this story?!?! I completely, shamefully abandoned my muse on this one, and didn’t really deserve to get her/him back… I got really lucky, I can’t express how grateful I am that this work came back around to me and gave me another go. So, hope you enjoy the long-awaited update as much as I did!!

Jamie drives home after practice with his head swimming with visions of Tyler. Tyler laughing, joking full-out at practice, flirting with everyone (but it seemed like he focused on Jamie, which was obviously because they were best buds and he knew that Jamie could take it), flying down the ice and being his general incredibly talented, hard-working self. 

How would Jamie ever survive the remainder of the season with Tyler when one giddy, adorable, fun practice could leave him so overwhelmed and off-balance?

Jamie cranked up the radio a little louder, trying to drown out his thoughts with “old-man rock” as Tyler liked to call it. Whenever Jamie drove them Ty was constantly teasing him about his tastes in music and trying to get him to try something new and trendy. When Tyler had an especially amazing game, Jamie would usually let him plug his phone in and play some Drake or country, but he drew the line at top-40 pop or the likes in his truck. Tyler was obnoxious enough with that shit in his own car.

Jamie could feel the stupid affectionate grin that was now on his face, and gave fervent thanks to the powers that be that Jordie had driven himself today too. Jordie wasted no opportunity to give him shit about his “sappy lovesick gross heart-eyes for Segggsyyy”. His brother could be such a dipshit.

His phone dinged with an incoming text, and he asked Siri to read it aloud to him. Which was just another thing he could never do with either Tyler or Jordie in the car, due to the ribbing that would ensue. Jamie never touched or looked at his phone while driving, and stubbornly refused to let Tyler drive them anywhere unless Tyler put his own phone away for the duration. He’d watched too many near-misses in heart-dropping horror as Ty drove with one eye and one hand messing around on his phone. No text, or call, or freaking Facebook post was worth that. One more reason for Tyler to gleefully (and sometimes grumpily) call him an old man, of course.

Siri’s weirdly disconnected voice told him the text was from Tyler and then read out _“Jamie, darling, would you care to meet the other gentlemen and myself out for a light dinner with spirits? Please do not bother with the formal dress, a simple frock shall do. I breathlessly await your response, and hope this friendly note finds you in good health, my dearest, bosom friend.”_

God, Tyler was such a freak. Jamie was giggling to himself, little hiccuping laughs that hurt his chest as he tried to suppress them, slightly embarrassed that he found Tyler’s extremely strange brand of humor so ridiculously endearing. 

Somehow, Tyler had found out that Jamie had loved listening to “Anne of Green Gables” with his sister, Jenny, when they were younger and their mom was trying to find something to read to all three of them at bedtime. Jordie generally passed out after just a paragraph or two and had to be carried to his bed – but for some reason that wasn’t nearly as hilarious to Tyler as the image of a young Jamie hanging on hungrily to every word. Jamie had protested that he was only about seven or six at the time, but that didn’t seem to lessen the enjoyment Tyler had gotten out of that little reveal… and apparently was still getting out of it. 

Of course, Tyler had loftily claimed that having two younger sisters had made him obligated to read some of the books to them, thus why he seemed so very well informed on the language of those books. He absolutely relished being able to pull the ‘oldest sibling’ card on Jamie whenever possible, finding it endlessly amusing that Jamie was the baby of his family. 

Jamie didn’t really want to encourage Tyler’s current favorite brand of crazy by replying right away, but he knew he would as soon as he got home. He thought about what he could say, never as quick with words as Tyler. He was still mulling it over as he pulled into his numbered space in the parking garage. As soon as his truck was safely in park, he typed out a reply. 

_Sure, Ty, but if I’m in a frock, you have to b_

No, that wasn’t any good. Jamie erased the text and chewed on his thumbnail, feeling annoyed at how not easy this was now that he was always thinking about trying not to be awkward around Tyler. It obviously made things worse to think about it all the time, but what else was he supposed to do? Try to not worry about it and then slip up and end up making things a million times more uncomfortable when he inevitably said something that gave him away, and risk losing Tyler as a best friend, too? Nope, not gonna happen. 

Jamie sighed and decided to just opt for the easy out. Being witty just wasn’t in the cards right now. 

_Yeah. What time?_

He sighed again after he sent it, shrugging to himself helplessly. Probably Tyler found his inarticulateness even funnier than any witty reply he could never come up with, so it was a win-win anyways. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler finished up his regular radio interview with enough time to go home, catch a quick nap, change, and get to the restaurant exactly at six. Jamie was already there, looking refreshed and relaxed, wearing a light blue button-up and a pair of jeans that Tyler was particularly fond of, because they made Jamie’s fine hockey ass look even more exceptional. Hmm, maybe he could talk the guys into going out dancing after a few rounds tonight… 

He slid into the booth next to Jamie, pressing a little closer than was strictly necessary and unobtrusively taking a deep breath. God, he freaking loved how Jamie smelled. He would be willing to testify before a jury that anytime he was near enough to smell Jamie he felt inexplicably _safer_ , felt it with his whole body - a phenomenon which he attributed to his romantic and overactive imagination, clearly. But regardless of that feeling of safety and _rightness_ being all in his head, the fact remained that he craved it now, and thus wanted to spend as much time in Jamie’s personal space as he could get away with. And Tyler was discovering that the closer he got, the more he felt the pull to be around Jamie. It was like an addiction; one that Tyler was just now beginning to realize the full power and extent of.

Jamie turned and grinned at him, throwing an arm across the back of Tyler’s seat and easily incorporating him into the conversation. The guys talked and messed around for a bit as a few more players arrived, before getting down to ordering. As the other guys loudly argued over two different appetizer options, Jamie turned his body towards Tyler, shielding the two of them from their party for a moment.

Tyler took a sip of his draft and looked up at Jamie through his lashes, wondering what he needed to say. Jamie met his eyes with a fiercely determined look and Tyler felt unexpected butterflies start up in his stomach. Jamie drew in a deep breath, leaning just a fraction closer before saying in a low, throaty voice, “Tyler, I-"

Suddenly Jamie was cut off by a shove from behind as one of the guys – Peverly, Tyler could see now – was arm-wrestling Daley, the rest of the team rooting for one or the other. Tyler grabbed Jamie’s drink off the table just in the nick of time as Daley beat Peverly with a flourish that sent Pevs sliding backward along the booth once again, flailing his arms and knocking Jamie closer to Tyler. Tyler was forced nearly to the very edge of the booth but Jamie dropped his arm immediately around Tyler’s waist to keep him from toppling onto the floor with both of their drinks in his hands. As order was (loudly) restored and Daley gloated over his victory, Tyler handed Jamie’s drink back to him. Jamie moved his arm back up to the top of the booth and smiled tightly, a little tension around his deep brown eyes as he looked at Tyler again.

“Talk later?” Tyler whispered, Jamie nodding back at him as Jordie yelled for his brother to “stop canoodling with Tyler, you’re being rude”. There was collective agreement from the table, with the exception of Val who was sitting right across from them. Val raised his glass to them, saying, “is cute” in his heavy Russian accent and smiling widely. Jordie hollered again, this time yelling that Val was just trying to get brownie points with his linemates. Jamie hollered back that he was shocked Darth knew a big word like ‘canoodling’; had he heard it from one of those soap operas he loved? and the conversation devolved from there.

Tyler noticed that Jamie hadn’t bothered to slide all the way back to his original spot, with the result being that he and Tyler stayed pressed together for the duration of dinner. Tyler stole half of Jamie’s fries as usual and gave Jamie all of the tomatoes off his salad, which he was happy about not only because he hated raw tomatoes, but because it made Jamie light up when he slid them onto Jamie's plate without asking. Jordie was apparently so used to this that it wasn’t even worth making fun of. He was evidently finding better entertainment in harassing Val to within an inch of his life by asking him “media questions” with a serving spoon for a mic while refusing to let Gonchar translate. Jamie took pity on the rookie eventually and distracted his brother for a while, which gave Tyler the opportunity to kick Val under the table and subtly wink at him. Val’s blush at the attention was as adorable as usual, and Tyler didn’t miss the way Val’s eyes went to Jamie’s arm still draped behind Tyler’s shoulders and then snapped back to Tyler’s almost guiltily. Tyler winked again, slower this time, and Val’s eyes widened before color rose in his cheeks once more. He looked down at his plate, then back up at Tyler, before giving a tentative smile and a quick nod. 

Hmm, thought Tyler. Wonder if Jamie knows. He made a mental note to keep a closer eye on the rookie, maybe have a little heart-to-heart with Val if he seemed to be having a rough time of it.

Tyler leaned back, feeling the warm presence of Jamie’s arm across his upper back as he did. He glanced at Jamie out of the corner of his eye, wondering what it was that Jamie had so desperately wanted to tell him earlier.

Tyler did manage to convince the guys to go out to a country bar after dinner was done, only losing a few of the married ones along the way. He danced for a short while, but he just kept getting completely distracted by Jamie’s everything. Every little shimmy, or a glimpse of his big hands, his hockey butt (in those jeans, damn), his broad shoulders moving in rhythm to the beat – it was all too much, and Tyler excused himself to the bar after just a few songs. A little while later he sat nursing only his second beer of the evening, leaning against the bar top and wondering again about that look in Jamie’s eyes. Tyler looked up then as the man himself materialized in front of him out of the thrash of bodies. Jamie pulled Tyler’s beer from his hand and took a long drink. Tyler opened his mouth to protest but found himself unable to form any coherent thoughts, staring at Jamie’s exposed neck as he swallowed. Jamie wiped his mouth and placed the bottle back in Tyler’s hand, stepping up to lean against the bar top next to Tyler. Tyler suppressed an electrifying shiver as Jamie leaned forward, his lip accidentally brushing Tyler’s ear as Jamie tried to be heard over the music and the din of people around them.

“Why are you sitting out? I thought you were the one who wanted to go dancing?”

Tyler nodded. It was a valid question, but he wasn’t about to confess to Jamie the real reason he’d come to sit down. In any case, Tyler was completely incapable of turning down an invitation to dance from Jamie. He chugged the rest of his beer, setting it down on the bar with a hard clink. He turned back to Jamie then and broke out his most flirtatious, enticing smile and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned towards his captain - who now had a slight deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

“Are you offering me this dance, kind sir?” Tyler tried to look his most seductive as he reached out to trail a finger up Jamie’s arm. He could see color rise quickly in Jamie’s pretty cheeks, the flush seeming to spread to his neck and below his collar, but then Jamie was rolling his eyes with an exaggerated motion before he grabbed the teasing hand by the wrist and pulled Tyler gently off his stool.

“Come on, asshole, you make me look like a bad best friend if I leave you in the corner by yourself.”

“That’s usually my line!” Tyler shot back good-naturedly, content to be led across the dance floor and through the moving sea of bodies. Jamie never lost his grip on Tyler’s wrist, and Tyler desperately tried to tamp down just how much he liked that. Dancing with Jamie and keeping the sexy dialed down was going to be challenging enough; Tyler definitely did not need to be envisioning naughty bondage scenes at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie was going to die. He was going to die a blissful, incredibly frustrated death of blue balls and a heart attack from Tyler’s outrageous dance moves. Jamie could not believe his luck as Tyler pulled Jamie’s hand more firmly over his thin, sweat-drenched t-shirt, tight across his cut abs, all the while gyrating his hips and leaning his head back onto Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie kept feeling like they must be making a scene, but this bar was full of drunk, horny college kids and partying young professionals and no one could care less about one more pair of friends getting closer than normal on the dance floor. Occasionally Jamie felt a hand run across his back and caught a fleeting, appreciative glance from another dancer, but he always just pulled Tyler a little closer and that seemed to get the message across. No one recognized them, which was nice but not unusual in this town. Jamie suspected the anonymity would be ending soon if they kept playing well on the ice the way they were, so he didn’t take it for granted. The other guys were not in sight, but Jamie had seen most of them preoccupied with pretty girls earlier in the night, and figured they wouldn’t be looking for Tyler and Jamie. Jordie had left pretty early, as had the other guys with girlfriends.

Tyler swayed away from Jamie for just a second, and Jamie felt an urge to growl and pull Tyler back against his body. But Tyler just quickly used that extra space to spin around so he was face to face with Jamie, winding one arm up behind Jamie’s sweaty neck and resting the other on the small of Jamie’s back. He stepped in, impossibly closer to Jamie’s body, and slotted their hips together in a way that had Jamie gasping for air. Tyler rested his forehead against Jamie’s, and they were breathing each other’s air, both panting with exertion and arousal. Tyler moved sinuously against Jamie, and Jamie let himself fall into the rhythm that Tyler set, losing himself in the sensations and the music and the feel of Tyler’s sweaty skin as Jamie cupped the back of Tyler's neck with his palm. He wanted to move his other hand from Tyler’s waist down to his ass, but the worry that that would be the moment someone would recognize them and snap a picture kept his hands above the belt. Tyler did not seem to have the same concern whatsoever, though, and Jamie breathed harshly through his teeth as Tyler pressed his groin into Jamie’s thigh and Jamie was suddenly fully aware of how fully turned on Tyler was. Shit. Tyler had to be able to feel the same thing from him, especially seeing as how he’d been torturously grinding his ass into Jamie’s crotch for the last hour or so.

Jamie decided that slipping his hand under Tyler’s shirt was safer than grabbing his ass, and as he slid his fingers across wet, hot skin Tyler let out a low groan, dropping his forehead onto Jamie’s shoulder. By this point they were less dancing than grinding against one another, and Jamie had to forcefully remind himself that they were in public, that Tyler always got really into dancing, and that he might be more drunk right now than Jamie realized. Jamie needed to step up here and get them somewhere more private, where they could talk, before he did something that they would both regret in broad daylight.

“Ty.” Jamie barely recognized his own voice, and as Tyler lifted his head to look at him, Jamie swallowed at the look of raw lust in his eyes. Jamie jerked his head towards the exit, and Tyler looked conflicted for a moment, but then nodded at him. Jamie turned and led them to the exit, this time his fingers wound with Tyler’s as they moved through the pulsating mass of bodies. 

Hitting the cold night air outside, a sudden lack of noise and energy, was like jumping into a cold shower. Jamie was afraid to look at Tyler, not sure what he’d see in his face. It felt like the magic of the dance floor had burst, whisked away in a million shimmering pieces by the swift, chilly wind. Tyler leaned gently against him, and then pulled out his cell, rapidly unlocking it.

“I’ll get an Uber.” Tyler’s voice was rough, and husky, and it sent a thrill down Jamie’s spine, warming his toes and making his fingers itch to touch Tyler’s face, to turn his eyes and his lips towards Jamie, to see if he could still read lust in them. 

Jamie just nodded, and he felt Tyler shiver slightly, so he wrapped his arms around Tyler, hugging him to his chest before belatedly asking if he was cold.

“That’s better.” Tyler’s voice was rougher still, and Jamie pressed his face into Tyler’s hair, feeling like the magic bubble had not burst yet after all.

Some college kids left laughing and stumbling from the club, brushing past Tyler and Jamie without a backwards glance in their direction. Tyler chuckled a little, and it made Jamie smile.

When their Uber arrived, they got into the back together, Tyler sliding in only to the middle so that Jamie had to crowd in close to him before shutting the door. Tyler rested his hand on Jamie’s thigh, and Jamie reached an arm around Tyler’s shoulders, watching the driver for any signs of recognition but only seeing boredom as the sedan pulled away from the curb. Jamie knew there were plenty of gay clubs around here, so picking up two guys at this time of night who were obviously headed home together was probably no novelty to him. The drive would take a little while, as this club as a little farther away from their side of town. Jamie felt Tyler relaxing against his side, rubbing small circles onto his thigh and leaning his head onto Jamie’s shoulder.

“Tired?” Jamie asked in a half-whisper.

Tyler shook his head. “Not really. You?”

“No,” Jamie answered, and they watched the road ahead in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Marshall will be glad to see us.” Tyler said casually, and Jamie felt another thrill run up his spine as he recognized Tyler’s invitation for what it was.

He cleared his throat, unable to speak for a moment. “Yeah, uh,” he finally got out, his tongue feeling clumsy and his mouth dry as he tried to form the words, “he definitely will be.”

He could feel Tyler’s cheek lifting in a smile where it was pressed to his shoulder, and Tyler’s hand paused in the patterns it was tracing out on his jeans to squeeze his thigh gently. Jamie felt high on adrenaline and arousal, and was relieved when Tyler started talking about Marshall, easily carrying the conversation on his favorite subject. Jamie relaxed again, letting his mind drift just a tiny bit as he listened to Tyler’s voice.

Jamie started suddenly, all at once remembering about the dream he’d had earlier, which had started to come back to him with surprising intensity when he’d felt Tyler slide in to the booth next to him at the restaurant. “I dreamt about you when I napped today,” he said abruptly to Tyler, cutting in to the comment Tyler had been making about Marshall’s tendency towards male dogs. 

“Yeah?” Tyler asked, going for nonchalant but not quite pulling it off, his voice tinged with curiosity.

“Yeah, hang on, I’m remembering – I remember I was living all alone up in a cabin – oh, I built it myself, and I had a sister, who was – a wolf? Wait, that can’t – well, it is a dream, it can be unrealistic. Yeah, so a wolf sister who sometimes hung out in the woods near me – oh, I could be a wolf too sometimes, kinda like, a werewolf, I guess?” Jamie took a deep breath, “And then you found me, I mean, you found my cabin – you were lost, no, you were running from something – from three guys. I chased them off in my wolf form – my sister helped. Then I came back alone and you were – in my bed-“ Jamie paused, feeling like he should probably stop there before he stuck his foot in his mouth. He felt surprisingly vulnerable and exposed, as if telling Tyler this dream was more intimate and more risky than the hours they had just spent dancing with each other.

“Why was I running from three guys?” Tyler sounded concerned, and also not like he was fixated (like Jamie was) on the fact that Jamie had dreamt about Tyler being in his bed – even if it was a strange bed in a strange cabin to real-life Jamie. In the dream it was definitely HIS bed, a fact his wolf persona had been very, very clear about. His wolf had also been extremely pleased about Tyler being in his bed… a fact Jamie was trying to avoid dwelling on.

“Uh, you, you told me that you were a gold miner – a really, really good gold miner-“ Tyler made a satisfied noise at that, clearly happy that even Jamie’s dreaming mind acknowledged Tyler’s general awesomeness and skills. “-And that you had been caught with–“ here Jamie paused, shocked at what his dream had implied and not sure if he should say that here to Tyler. “Uh, caught doing something they didn’t like, and they’d chased you out of town. You were pretty drunk, and really upset, and I changed back into a wolf so I could cuddle with you. It was risky to show my secret to you but I knew, somehow, that I could trust you.”

Here Tyler was quiet, his hand stilled on Jamie’s thigh. He took a deep breath, blew it out, and then reached over to grab Jamie’s right hand in his, interlacing their fingers and rubbing the back of Jamie’s hand with his thumb. When he spoke, his voice was soft, but strong, and Jamie thrilled to hear the raw emotion in his words. 

“You can trust me, Jamie. I’d never betray you.”

Jamie squeezed Tyler’s hand lightly, feeling a little light-headed from the intensity of Tyler’s promise.

“I know, Ty. I trust you with my life.” He wished he had the guts to add, ‘and my heart’, but he really wasn’t sure how Tyler would take that; if maybe that would be a little too far over the line. Jamie wasn’t sure if this new closeness between them was just for tonight, and if tomorrow Tyler would want to go back to just friends. After all, Tyler had only ever dated girls that Jamie knew of. Jamie knew that Tyler already had Jamie’s heart, and that he’d always be a good friend, but he didn’t want to hear the apology in Tyler’s voice as he rejected him if Jamie confessed his true feelings for Tyler.

Tyler squeezed back, resting their hands on Jamie’s thigh. “I like your wolf dream.” He was quiet for a moment, but Jamie could tell he was getting ready to ask another question, when their Uber slowed to a stop. They were in front of Tyler and Jamie’s apartment building. They thanked the driver, who still looked bored but was nice enough, and walked quickly through the chilly air to the front door. As they stepped into the bright lobby, Jamie realized that they were still holding hands. Tyler didn’t seem to notice, so Jamie set his jaw and tried to relax as they made their way to the elevators. Once inside, Tyler stepped into Jamie’s space again, leaning his back against Jamie’s chest and pulling Jamie’s arm across his chest. They breathed together as Tyler’s floor got closer, and Jamie’s heart was racing again from the proximity of Tyler himself as well as Tyler’s apartment.

“I gotta walk Marshall real quick.” Tyler’s words were loud in the quiet of the hallway as they walked together towards his door. 

Jamie nodded. “I’ll come with you,” he said, but Tyler looked back at him as he fished for his keys in his pocket and shook his head.

“You should call Jordie. We’ll be back before you can miss us.” He winked at Jamie, and Jamie blamed his sudden loss of steadiness on the fact that he was suddenly being jumped on and licked enthusiastically by eighty pounds of ecstatic chocolate lab.

“Hey buddy, hey, did you miss us? Yeah? Such a good boy, yeah, I love you too.” Jamie looked up from his crouch next to Marshall’s squirming body as Tyler clipped Marshall’s leash to his collar, grinning at the adoring expression on Tyler’s face as he looked at Marshall.

“Alright bud, you can come back and see Uncle Jamie in a few minutes, let’s get you outside real quick.” Tyler headed down the hallway, giving a little wave from the elevator as the doors closed and flashing that heart-stopping smile at Jamie once again.

Jamie walked inside Tyler’s apartment, pulling out his phone to call Jordie. Jordie answered on the second ring, sounding sleepy but concerned as he said hello.

“Yo, Chubbs, is something wrong?”

Jamie smiled, thinking how things were anything but. “Everything’s fine. I just called to tell you I’m gonna stay at Tyler’s tonight, didn’t want you to worry.”

Jordie took a moment to answer, and when he did, his voice was careful. “Ok, baby brother. Is he treating you right? Do I need to give the hurt him and you’ll never be found because I’ll rip you to a million pieces with my bare hands speech? Maybe you should hand him the phone.”

“Ugh, no! Jordie. Ty took Marshall outside. He was being thoughtful, giving me privacy to call you. Probably ‘cuz he knew you’d be a dick.” Jamie felt annoyed, though he knew his brother was honestly worried about him getting his heart broken.

“Well, you tell him what I said. I’m gonna text him too. Did you tell him you’re gone on him, Jam?”

Jamie pressed his palm to his forehead. “Please, don’t text him. And no, we haven’t gotten to that conversation yet. Please just stay out of this, Jor, you know how I feel about him. I love him.” Jamie sucked in a deep breath, feeling the fear of saying those words out loud, the desperate rawness, but also the incredible strength because they were true words, and he could feel the honesty in them to his core.

Jordie was quieter when he answered again. “I know, little brother. You know that’s why I’m worried. I’m proud of you too, though. I know how hard it is for you to open up to people like this, and I want you to be happy. I want you two to be happy, together. I hope Tyler realizes how lucky he is. If he does, you two should come up for brunch tomorrow. I’ll make pancakes and try not to gag too much at your mutual lovesick faces.”

Jamie smiled, feeling the nervousness kick back up a notch as he heard the elevator ding down the hall and heard Tyler talking softly to Marshall as they walked towards the door.

“Sounds good Jor. Talk to you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jordie hung up, and Jamie put the phone back in his pocket, turning towards the sound of Tyler and Marshall coming back to him.


End file.
